Kamen Rider Cryo: Reloaded
by God90zilla
Summary: Death was in the air, creatures of Eternal Suffering, Renegades have arrived once again. A man, who just disregarded his own life has been discarding pieces of himself for his life, his dream to be a hero of Justice, was it worth the risk? Join him as he finds out what he truly is, will he be dying from that dream? Or live it? R&R


**And welcome back to a Re-Booted version of Kamen Rider Cryo. This will be a re-boot, since the previous form of it was more of a let down for me. Better start from scratch. Not to mention the fact that I had to re-do the designs, plot, every piece of shit I got, but the organization, kaijins and the Protagonist stays the same. The main difference is the feel of the Main Character and an Additional unknown character.**

 **So nonetheless, let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Cryo: RELOADED!**

* * *

 **Prologue: Hunter of the Humanoids**

* * *

 **15th December 2018**

A young boy by the age of seventeen was digging through rubble. His pale blue eyes were glassy, tears threatening to break through, his dark brown hair was Osaka was in ruins as a great fire spread across the city. His hands dug through countless amount of brick, wood and such.

 **Why?**

His efforts were in vain as he moved to another spot and dug through more rubble.

 **Why?**

His hands were shivering as the fire ensued. Black figures were getting out of the rubble, rumored black humanoids. Their weapons being sharpened as they searched for survivors. The boy finished searching through the rubble before finding a girl in her teens with brown hair and fair skin laying there motionless. "Leah..." He quickly hugged her before carrying her in his arms. "I'll get you out of here, imouto." He got out as the girl stirred.

"L-Lian nii-san?" Her eyes began to open, revealing blue eyes as she looked at the boy.

"I'm here, Leah. I'm here."

"Is Liam nii-chan here?"

"...I don't know." The boy, Lian admitted with guilt and sorrow before carrying her towards the end of the district. "He'll be alright. Let's get you to a doctor, alright?" Said girl nodded in response. The two walked over countless rubble, passing through corpses and junk.

"Are we there yet, Nii-san?" Lian shook his head as he continued to walk towards one direction, his pale blue eyes still gazing towards the endless scenery of ruins and fire. He heard footsteps before he looked towards his back in which made his blood run cold, the black humanoids began to run towards him, he dropped his sister as she fell to the soft pulverized gravel, Lian just hold back a humanoid that tried to stab him with a black crooked dagger. Another just sliced his left eye that left him with a blood-drenched face as the pain took over him. His left eye slowly turned grey as he cried out in pain. More and more of them coming towards them.

"Onii-san!" The young girl yelled in worry. 'Make this stop.' More and more humanoids began to swarm the two as Lian helplessly looked at them. "Onii-san!" That was when it happened, a gust of wind threw several humanoids into the air before turning them into ashes.

A figure stood in front of Lian, having a black bodysuit, a reptilian-looking silver skull on his right shoulder, a silver shoulder plate on his left side, a silver chestplate, a pair of red steel-covered legs with red-steel tipped boots. On his back were two red steel spikes that was adorned on his back. His face concealed with a crimson red knight mask that covered his eyes, his visor being solid black with a crimson outline, a silver steel mouth guard, a steel fin that went from the center of his mask's visor to the top of his head, around his waist was a silver belt with a buckle that slotted a card, consisting of a silver-shining background. A red jewel upon its glass window that was given a cobalt-colored outline around it. Three buttons placed on the right side and the buckle's background was given that of an endless background of swords.

In his hand was a katana with a red blade, the hilt colored black with a fossilized tooth on the end of it. "I'll take care of this. Get the girl to safety." Lian hesitantly nodded as the figure just readied himself. The humanoids readied their blades as Lian ran with Leah on his hands. "I won't let you hurt them. If you want them, you'll have to get over my dead body." He pulled out a copy of the katana with a black blade. The humanoids charged in as the man in return held his ground.

* * *

 **Insert - Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works - Blazing Ashes II**

* * *

The man sliced a humanoid with his left katana before he kicked the upper part to a group, in which stumbled in contact with the force. Swinging his right katana, he stabbed a humanoid by the stomach before he threw it towards another group in which fell from the force again. He gave the blades contact with each other as the screech of metal grinding each other was heard from a few miles away. More and more humanoids coming out.

He smirked behind the helmet before he threw himself towards the horde. Chaos quickly ensued. Swinging both swords, he turned a humanoid into pieces before he threw the red bladed katana to a humanoid's chest before holding his black blade with two hands and sliced a humanoid. A humanoid came in and threw his blade towards the man, who quickly blocked it and kicked the humanoid. He blocked a trio strike of blades before he pushed the three back and sliced through their abdomen in a horizontal way.

A pair of humanoids swung their swords as the man parried them with his katana before stabbing one of them and forcing the blade towards the other one, resulting the stabbed to lose a chunk of its flesh as the man looked at the rest of the horde. "Time to wrap this up." He quickly took out his card before he slipped it into the katana's hilt.

 **FULL BREAK! NOVA INFERNO!**

"Now...Perish!" His blade glowing as red as hot steel before he swung it in a roundhouse manner in which resulted in a blast of a red fiery wave of fire that cut through the horde. "Ima(Now)...Tanoshi kimi no seimei ni za jinseigo...(Enjoy your life...In the Afterlife)" He grabbed the edge of the katana before he slid his hand towards the hilt, the hot steel cooling off into its normal state.

"Glad those two are doing good." The man chuckled before he retrieved his red bladed katana. He swung his blades back into his sheathes before he took out his card before looking at it. A red lizard-like creature embedded on it. "Arigatou...Nova." He then sliced an opening in the air with his black katana before walking into it. The rip closed as he entered it.

* * *

 **OST End**

* * *

 **Entity Confirmed**

 **Kamen Rider E-Error(Entity's Identity Cannot be Confirmed) - E-Error(Form Cannot be Confirmed)**

 **Entity's Location: Unknown**

 **Target Teleported Away**

 **Mission Abort**

 **(** Y **/** N **)**

 **(Y/** N **)**

* * *

 **(Years Later)**

 **1st** **January 2022**

 **Initializing...**

 **Initialization Complete**

 **Resuming data of 1st January of 2022**

Lian Cryo, one of the two survivors from the Great Fire of Osaka has been living his life as a teacher in Omega High or rather the Last High. Osaka has been torn apart in the last few years, thus calling it the city of 'The End of Peace' as more and more humanoids have risen into the World's face. He was currently going through an errand to bring some ingredients for him to cook for his family, which consisted of his sister and mother.

That was when his phone rang. "Hnn?" As anyone would, he took out his phone and answered it. "Moshi moshi?" He asked with a blunt tone.

 _"Onii-san! How's the errand?"_ Came the cheery voice of Leah. She sounded a lot older than before.

"Great. How's mother?"

 _"Well, she's being a little worried, but she'll manage."_ His bubbly cheerful sister responded as Lian smiled upon answering.

"Good to know."

 _"What are we eating anyways?"_

"You'll see, imouto. I'll see you later." With that he closed the phone.

 **Have you understand yet?**

Lian gritted his teeth as words rung upon his head. He shrugged the pain off as he continued walking. No matter what he did.

 **How you can't save your own brother?**

Those words will never shut up. He can't shut them up, they were the embodiment of his stupidity upon sacrificing his own brother to save another's life.

 _"Hey Lian...Y'know...I've always dreamt of one dream."_ They were endlessly haunting him for his entire life. _"I've always dreamt to be a Hero of Justice. Even if it means I have to sacrifice my own life for them."_

'Stupidity.'

 _"I've never felt...My life would mean so much to me...After all, I wasn't worth anything."_

'Why?'

 **Indeed, why? Why is he so stupid? Stubborn? Sacrificing himself for others? Hypocritical...**

Lian pushed those words into the pit of his thought. "No...No one will be convincing me that my brother was a fool." He got out before he continued walking home.

 **"Apparently, I can't force him to kneel...Such a shame for a good candidate."** A dark voice came out as a black figure stood by a tall building. His figure was in a squatting posture as he lazily yawned. **"Such boredom. Let's make some chaos...Oi...Eagle...Create some amusement for me."** A black eagle just cawed before it flew. **"This is going to be good..."** He smirked.

* * *

 **(Unknown Location)**

"So...The Hunter has been dispatched for the past few years..." A female voice came in as a muscular man in a business suit nodded. "And I've been awaken after...How many years?"

"Fifteen, m'lady." The man bowed. "I apologize for not being able to-"

"Don't be, Dime...You have proved to be a good ally." The woman revealed herself to be in her eighteens, having long brown hair, amber eyes with a distinct looking pupils that were shaped like diamonds with her pale skin. Her clothing were just a simple white gown with purple highlights among some of its cloth.

"Thank you, m'lady-"

"And do drop the formalities. We are all equal after all."

"Yes...Medusa." The man nodded. "Would you like to meet him?"

"Oho~? You're asking me if I like to meet him?" Medusa giggled. "Of course, I would like to meet him." Her intrigue look just shows how she was intrigued to find out who this 'Hunter' is. The fact that the last time a Hunter was active was that in the 19th and 20th centuries.

"That is good to know, because he is currently outside of this room, since he wants to personally meet one of the Ring Leaders of the Clean Up Faction, he has played a role in your awakening by bringing one of your belongings to help you recover quickly." Medusa nodded before she looked towards the exit. 'So he's waiting for me...'

"Would you like to-"

"Yes, I'm feeling alright right now." Medusa smiled.

"Good to know, m'lad-Medusa-san..." Medusa got up from the bed that she was lying on for the last few years. Dime just helped her to stand up properly as she began to walk towards the exit. Upon reaching the exit, a man in a grey hooded coat was leaning by the wall.

"Are you Medusa?" He asked with a cold tone. Upon hearing his words, Medusa just froze up, his voice, he was wearing a grey coat...Not any grey coat, she looked at it, knowing well what it was made off, it was made off vibrant metal plates that were small enough to allow flexible movements, the space between was no more than 0.5 mm, below the metal plates were silk, in which would be effective on stopping bullets with their texture and durability. The grey coat was given blue markings and highlights upon it, there was only one man that would use it. The Master Hunter himself.

"Wait, K-"

"No, I'm not." The man interrupted. "I'm not the man that you have worked with." He stated coldly. Blue eyes opened up as the man's skin was as pale as the woman's. "You can just call me Hunter as a temporary name, I'm not fond of giving away my name." His eyes sharpened as he opened his hood to reveal his messy brown hair that had a blue streak from the middle to one of his bangs. "Until you earn my respect, I shall give my name to you."

"...Very well, Hunter." Medusa smirked at the young man. "I will earn your respect."

"Heh, but that is a matter for a different time." Hunter sighed. "This man will be talking to you...More or less, be the true Hunter?"

"True Hunter?" A blue aura lifted from the man as his hair turned brown with his eyes...Sky blue that could reach the skies.

"I'm the True Hunter, that there was my partner...Frost, you could call him." Hunter sighed. "I believe that you are the Ring Leader of the Divine Spirits."

"Indeed. You are the successor of the once was Hunter?"

"He was my father." He answered.

"That's funny, you don't look much like him."

"I took more from my mother." Hunter sighed. "Should we get on with the business of getting rid of these humanoids?"

"...Impatient are you?"

"No, I'm merely trying to get to the point, there are more things that I have to do after this meeting." He merely shot a grin of his own at her. "Now...Where can we start?"

* * *

 **(Omega City)**

 _"And today, the number of the humanoids, the Holes have been on the rise, ever since the Great Fire Incident, the tragic incident that involved the city block of Japan, Osaka to be engulfed in endless fire as far as the eye can see. As unbelievable it sounds, the amount of water and coolant to put out the fire was immensely large, the number of casualties were absurdly that off thousands. There were only two survivors in which has been taken by their mother."_ The city of the End was certainly a busy city as many cars with passengers, trucks have been passing through countless junctions and roads.

Crowds have been drawn to the Department Store for the New Years Sale. The amount of police that were stationed has sky-rocketed, in which was necessary as they now carry heavy firearms, mainly shotguns and rifles for safety. _"In the events today, America has been formulating a solution to this World Crisis. Tests have been conducted in Arab for testing their might upon fighting the ISIS group and to find out any major weaknesses that could be exploited."_

"Gee, the Holes have been on the rise, ain't that right, aibou?" A police officer remarked.

"Yeah, you said it, buddy." His partner responded as he took a sip of his coffee from his cup. "Hard to believe that out of thousands of lives, only two were spared."

"I don't know whether they were lucky or not, the stress that would pressure their mentality would be undeniably painful."

"You're referring to the Survivor's guilt, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I don't know how they did it after those days when they didn't felt a need for grieve. Could it be that-"

"I don't think it's possible, Kojirou. Their father has been confirmed to be dead over the past years and their brother has gone missing."

"Unless, their brother is a magician, then everything would make sense." The officer, Kojirou chuckled. Meanwhile, a black eagle was flying about the skies.

 **"Alright, alright~! Find a vessel vessel!"** It cawed happily. **"Vessel found! Must possess! Must possess!"** It repeated before diving down towards an unsuspecting woman with brown hair and fair skin. The eagle turned into smoke before it makes its way through her body. The woman just dropped her phone before her head began to feel a little painful. Too painful if I might add.

The woman screamed as she held her head in a painful manner before collapsing. Some civilians began to look at her in concern, while others phoned the emergency service or tell the police. "Hey ma'am, are you alright?" People began to surround the collapsed woman as a few individuals yelled at them to make space. The commotion was so large that one of the road was blocked with people coming out of the cars to see what was unfolding.

The possessed woman couldn't stop screaming in pain. But, for the possessor, it was a different story. It began to felt life flowing through its veins, blood pumping, truly it felt like it was reborn into a living being, unlike his previous form of a shadow. The woman stopped screaming eventually before her lips began to curl into a playful grin. **"I feel better...Better..."** The possessed woman got up as people began to question her.

 **"Stay...Out of my way!"** A gust of wind quickly blew them away. Her figure turned into that of a female figure with an eagle-like feature. Golden wings were attached to her back as her head was concealed by a golden eagle's head, the only thing visible were her eyes and lips that was curled into a smile, her skin color turned to that off white with her hands sporting sharp-looking feathers and her feet sported three claws. Her eyes were merely opaque with no signs of pupil. Her eyes were outlined with black linings. **"You humans are pathetic..."** It snarled. Its personality began to swell to what the owner of the body was like.

 **"I would like to see your life to be blown away!"** A gust of wind quickly picked up and threw people off into buildings. The police forces can only fire their rifles as their weapons weren't doing any obvious damage, sides from bullets ricocheting off. **"Is this what the Rulers of Earth have? Truly I feel this is really boring, I was expecting more of a...Threat to me...But no matter. Killing all of you will be enough."**

* * *

 **(With Hunter)**

"And so, you think you can help us?" Hunter looked at Medusa after she explained every need she possibly needed.

"Well, since I can get you information, it won't be such of a big deal." He smiled at the woman. "I think I can get a good scoop of the media and other sources."

"Thank you for your co-operation, Hunter." The woman smiled.

"You're welcome." He smiled before a beep came out from his left wrist, in which he revealed to be a hand-watch like device that was actually occupying half of his arm. "A Renegade."

"Renegade? Those foul beings are back?" Medusa snarled, she despised the Renegades. Her comrades were taken down, because of their existence and foolish beliefs.

"Yeah, so, I really need to deal with them, I believe we have to cut it short." He sighed.

"No worries, just make sure you kick their ass for what they've done to our kind." Hunter smirked.

"Of course." He smirked before taking out a black blade and cut open a portal out of thin air. "See ya later."

"Just be careful."

"No need to tell me twice." He went through the portal as it closed itself.

"That guy is quite intriguing."

"Yes, sadly, his personality disorder caused him to suffer." Medusa just widened her eyes on the revelation. "His care for others are so great that he'd sacrifice his own life for others."

"That...Is quite sad."

"Indeed, Medusa-san."

* * *

 **(Leah)**

Leah was currently going to where her mind was telling her to go. Through the chaos. It seems that she was sophisticated by the Renegades. People were running, Leah didn't know why. But she felt something wrong. Something that felt twisted when she felt it. She remembered that man. The man that saved her, it wasn't just anyone. She knew that aura, she knew that he must be. He must be.

It felt like it. Even when she was in the fire a few years ago, she could hear that voice. "Onii-chan." She just walked towards the chaos. Around the corner, a friend of hers, a girl with golden brown hair, blue eyes began to run towards her. "Leah! Leah!"

"A-Asuka-san?" Leah stuttered as she came back to her senses. "W-Where are we?"

"You just ran towards the chaos after hearing that a monster was rampaging there! You got me worried!" The girl, Asuka yelled.

"G-Gomenasai." Leah sniffled.

 **"My my, what do we have here?"**

A voice came down as the two quickly turned to see the Eagle Renegade hovering. "A-A monster!"

 **"Heh, I like to see you wear a fearful look, younglings!"** The Monster growled as it threw a gust of wind at them.

"Abunai!" A voice came out of nowhere before making impact with the girls, causing them to stumble and dodge the strike. "You alright?"

"Y-Yeah..." Leah groaned. "Who are-" She locked onto her savior's eyes. Blue eyes. Sky blue eyes. Piercing sky blue eyes. "O-Onii-chan?"

"Gomenasai, Leah-chan..." He smiled. "Demo...Ore iru modottekita...(But...I've returned)" Leah's eyes began to tear as she hugged him.

"N-Nii-san..." She sobbed.

"L-Liam-san?" Came the meek voice of Asuka. "W-Where have you...Where have you been?" She began to cry as Liam hugged the two.

"Doesn't matter, I'm back, that's all that matter." He croaked. "But...I got some business to attend." He said in a serious manner.

 **"Ohoho, might I ask why you ruin my fun?"** The creature grinned as she licked her lips. **"Or are you just playing hero?"**

"Say all you want, bitch." Hunter stated. "But I can't let you kill anyone else!" Retrieving a belt, the belt had distinct features like how a rectangular glass was placed in its center, the metal snake head placed by the left side of the buckle with a thick shiny golden outline around the glass with a green gem embedded on top of it, three buttons placed by the right side of the glass window with a sword on top of the buckle, he placed it upon his waist as a mechanical snake went around it and bit the other side of the belt. "I...I can't...No...I won't let you kill anyone else!" He shouted as he took out a card with a silver background behind it, the art on it was a simple blue carnivore-looking dinosaur with a rainbow colored crest upon its head.

 **C-R-Y-O DRIVER SET!**

 **READY TO LOAD!**

"Prepare yourself." He moved his hand towards the right side of his body before he yelled. "For you funeral! Hen..." He inserted the card into the buckle before finishing his word. "Shin!"

 **CARD SCANNED!**

 **CRYO!**

A gust of wind picked up as a translucent figure began to cover the man up as he relaxed and sprung his arms before the belt finished.

 **ETERNAL FROSTBITE IS YOUR DEMISE!**

The suit materialized upon him. Having a black bodysuit, his chest was given a blue chestplate on him, blue steel wrist blades on his arm, a shoulder guard on his left shoulder and a silver skull of the lizard on his card on his other shoulder, his mask was given a grill visor like that of a knight's with a fin that went from the center of the visor to the top of his head in a slick back style, the center of his visor was given a sharp look, behind them were cold blue eyes, his legs were given blue steel plates with sharp fins on them. A blue scarf then materialized by his neck as he flicked his right hand.

"Ore wa...Kamen Rider...Cryo." He smirked behind his helmet. "Saa omae wa no shi o junbi suru(Now prepare for your demise)." He pulled out a blue steel long sword with a golden hilt before he pointed it towards the flying kaijin.

 **"As if I'll let you!"** The kaijin snarled before sending a gust of wind off at the masked Rider. **"Kurai!"** The wind just blew as Cryo smirked.

"Break." His sword began to glow before he held it and swung in a vertical manner as it cut the wind in half. "Form." The temperature dropped as ice swords began to manifest themselves above him. "Creation success. Successive Fire!" The swords quickly launched themselves towards the kaijin, causing it to grunt in pain and fall to the ground.

 **"Y-You!"**

"Sono tori(That's right)." Cryo began walking up to her. "I'm the Hunter..." He looked at her with a pitiful look. "You're the Hunted." That was when he stroke her with his sword towards the air. "I'm far more superior than you in every way."

 **"T-That can't be."** The Eagle kaijin coughed before Cryo gone up towards her.

"This is the end."

 **"Actually its far from over."** A voice interjected as a blur made impact with the ground. A golden beetle-like figure with a pair of long horns that like of a stag beetle, a pair of sharp blue eyes revealed itself as its hands were replaced by that of a praying mantis'. The legs were given countless thorns upon it with a pair of golden shield-like wings behind him. **"I can see that you are fatally wounded, Golden Eagle."**

 **"Tch, good eye, genius."** The Golden Eagle humanoid rolled her eyes.

 **"It's best that we leave, I have a few pawns that would get rid of him. Mongrels! Come forth!"** A few beetle-like humanoids got down from the buildings as they looked at the Rider with a pair of feral eyes. Their figures were similar to that of a Rhinoceros Beetle with grey bodies and green marks all over them, green sharp eyes with bladed arms and jagged legs. Their backs were given a pair of solid wing covers as each of them snarled at the Rider.

"Not you again!"

 **"Ara? You don't miss me? How blunt of you."** The Golden Beetle chuckled to himself.

"I never miss you, goldie."

 **"Now, now, let's not be hasty, since you have your hands full of beetles."**

"I hate you, you cuck." Cryo growled as the humanoid chuckled to itself.

 **"I hate you too."** He quickly grabbed the Eagle Humanoid before he jumped to a building.

 **"Hey! I can still fly, ya know!?"**

 **"Ah shut up."** Were the last words as they disappear.

"God friggin-" He looked towards the beetle pawns. A disappointed look crossing his face. "Now I gotta deal with you, friggin numb brains." He readied his blade. "Who wants to go to Hell first?" He smiled maliciously at them. The pawns just shrieked before charging with their bladed hands. He quickly held one of the beetle pawns before he kicked another. "You'll do just fine." He stated blankly before he pierced through the beetle's abdomen as he let the insect fall.

"Who's up next?" The beetle looked at each other in a worried manner before they looked back to the Rider before charging at him blindly. "Tch, guess its a group attack huh?" Cryo winced before sighing. "Very well then..." Two of the pawns tried to overwhelm him as Cryo merely charged back and threw his sword on one of them before he gave the other one a punch through the head as he grabbed its neck and swung it around before he threw it at a group before pulling his sword out of the previous stabbed pawn. "Thanks for the help." He spoke out as the pawn fell to the ground motionless.

"Now then." He cracked his neck and fists before looking at the rest of the pawns. "Shall we?" The pawns backed away slowly as Cryo didn't take a chance at directly charged at them. He swung his sword down as he cut a pawn in half, he then slashed another pawn by the neck, beheading it as green blood began to sprout from it. The last few ones just charged at the Rider.

The Rider quickly blocked a strike by a pawn before cutting a scar by the stomach, he sliced another one's head in two before he finished the last one with a combo, he swung his sword horizontally as the pawn got cut in two, quickly followed by a fury of slashes as the pawn turned into nothing, but a mess of gore.

One more pawn was left in its place.

* * *

 **Insert - Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works - Emiya UBW**

* * *

The last one just grabbed pieces of its friend, the girls thought that it would be mourning for his comrades, but instead. The last standing began to eat away the parts. Squelches heard from the beast's mouth as it gobbled the remains of his friend. "So that's your true nature. You eat the remains of your comrades..." Said beast began to glow as its skin began to melt to reveal an inferno colored beetle with more of a Hercules Beetle look instead of its previous rhinoceros beetle form. The hands were a lot more refined as its hands were hidden below the large sword-like exoskeleton. "To become stronger."

The beast roared as it fully replenished its hunger as it growled. **"C-C-Cryo..."** It spoke in a feral voice. Broken Japanese as it growled even louder. **"Cryo!"**

"Bring it, you oversized bug!" He lifted his sword as he uttered. "Form." An ice sword manifested itself as Cryo took it with his left hand and threw the sword into the beast, which merely sliced it into pieces of ice as they turned into mist. "Fuck." He quickly let out a roar as he clashed swords with the creature. Grinds between metal and hard exoskeleton began to sound as sparks began to fly from the grind as Cryo kicked his opponent.

"Time to change." He took out his current card and took out another card with the same background, but this time it had a red lizard-like carnivore as its art. He quickly slid it in as the belt began to make scanning sounds.

 **CARD SCANNED!**

 **NOVA!**

A fiery circle appeared around Cryo as his armor began to change, the blue steel form began to melt away into crimson red as a sheathe appeared by his left side. He raised his left hand before swinging it into his right side.

 **BURN! BURN! BURN IN THE DEPTHS OF HELL!**

"Saa...Moeru jikan(Now...It's time to burn)." He got out before he lifted his sword, which was turned into a bright red bladed katana before he took out a black bladed katana from his other sheathe. The kaijin began to charge at him as Cryo in return charged back. The two pair of blades clashed as the two competitors grunted as both didn't want to be overwhelmed.

Cryo pulled his black blade that was in his left hand to swipe the beast's feet, which was countered by the right bladed wrist of the beast before the two disengaged. "Form!" A number of Molten lava balls began to hover in the air before the air around it began to shift their forms into that of swords. The beetle kaijin roared as parts of its feet's thorns plucked theirselves out before hovering into the air as they acted as spikes.

"Creation success." The lava began to cool as they turned into obsidian swords. "Successive fire!" The swords flew towards the kaijin, who sent his spikes towards the swords. The blades clashed as the obsidian swords and the exoskeleton sword-like spikes bounced off each other and dug themselves into the nearby surface of buildings or the road. Cryo and the kaijin quickly charged at each other as both clashed their blades at each other before Cryo lifted his hot red blade and smashed the kaijin's exoskeleton material swords into pieces.

The cry of agony from the kaijin could be heard from a mile away as Cryo smirked before he pushed the top button of the buckle's right side.

 **FINISHER!**

"Hell Smash."

 **CODE IDENTIFIED!**

 **HELL SMASH SEQUENCE ACTIVATED!**

His right foot was set ablaze as he sheathed his two blades. Slowly, he began to walk towards the kaijin before he sprinted by the second, the kaijin noticed. He jumped upwards before he did a front flip and extended his right foot out. The fire began to form an 'X' as it began to spin. **"Hell Smash!"**

As the foot made contact with the creature, the kaijin was sent flying from the force as it crashed into a building. While Cryo landed on his feet safely, a fiery 'X' embedded on its chest as it began to groan in pain. Cryo just turned around from the kaijin before walking away. That was when the kaijin's groan intensified and turned into a cry of anguish as it exploded into pieces.

"Saa omae wa no jinsei o tanoshimu(Now enjoy your afterlife)." He finished as he walked away. "Shit...The timing." He uttered to himself as he looked at the other pawns' corpse, which started to disintegrate into nothingness.

* * *

 **OST End**

* * *

"Onii-san!" Cryo just snapped into reality as a hug from his sister brought him back.

"Leah-chan...Heh...How long has it been?" He ruffled her hair. Much to Leah's dismay and relief, she sighed.

"Too long..." Liam didn't quite catch that.

"What?"

"It...It's been too long." She sobbed as the man stayed quiet. "Why? Why didn't you return to us? To Lian? To Mom? To me?" She questioned.

"Some things...Are best kept hidden, Leah." He reassured his sister. He pulled out his card from the buckle as the armor began to fade away into particles of red, taking his buckle off, the snake head let go off the right side of the buckle before he stashed it in his coat. "But...I would return. I still have some unfinished business. But after that's done..." He ruffled her hair once again. "I'll return to you."

"L-Liam-nii..." Leah's eye began to tear up as her brother smiled at her.

"Don't cry. Don't cry, Leah." He smiled at the girl. "It's already hard for me to not worry about you...Can you do me a favor?"

Leah wiped the tears off her eyes before asking. "What is it?"

"...Whatever you do." He hold her shoulder. "Keep smiling. Alright?" The girl in return nodded at him with a gleeful smile.

"Keep your promise, will you?"

"I will..." He paused as his enhanced hearing began to pick up the sounds of sirens blaring. "Leah...I'll have to leave." He got up as he threw his hood back to conceal his face. "But...I will return." He looked back at the girl with an evident smile behind the hood. He pulled out his sword before opening a portal before walking in. Leah just felt sorrow after she had to part ways. "And Leah!" Said girl looked towards the portal as his right hand came out. A thumbs up given to the young girl.

"Nii-san." She smiled as the hand was pulled away with the portal closing off. "I will try my best...Nii-san." With that police cars began arriving by the scene with ambulances following them. Leah and Asuka just looked back at where the former portal should be before going towards the authorities.

* * *

 **"TCH!"** A fist banged the walls as the Golden Eagle kaijin or Golden Eagle Renegade frowned with annoyance. **"Can't believe I let that Rider get the better off me."**

 **"It's only natural, Eagle..."** The Beetle kaijin sighed at his companion. **"Who sent you anyways?"**

 **"You know who. That guy will never get my respect if I'm still alive. Can't believe he made me a stupid parrot!"** The avian kaijin snorted.

 **"More off a stupid eagle if you ask me."** The female kaijin shot a glare at the male before reverting into a human-like form. Having the brown hair from the woman and having fair skin, the only difference being her outfit and eyes. Her golden amber eyes were looking straight at the male kaijin. Her outfit shifted from the rubbish civilian clothing into a black jacket, a white shirt with a golden hot pants, a pair of black stockings and golden boots.

"Whatever, old geezer." The woman huffed.

 **"Now now, Aquila, let's not be hasty."** The woman, now named Aquila looked in confusion.

"Aquila?"

 **"A temporary name for your human body."** The kaijin spoke out as he reverted into his human form, having messy golden hair with blue eyes, his skin colored like the woman as his outfit consisted off a black long-sleeved coat, a white shirt with a pair of black jeans and a pair of black shoes. "As for me, you can just call me Chile."

"Hmph, you and your stupid puppets failed to impress me." Aquila growled lowly.

"The fact that you just found a human host have only awakened a fraction of your full potential."

"Fraction of my full potential my ass. I never felt so helpless!" She snapped at the golden-haired boy, who snickered in amusement.

"Heh, my my, the Queen of the skies being helpless?" He blew into a full-blown laughter. "I never dreamt that day would come!"

"Shut up!" She pointed a golden blade that was pointing towards his neck. Golden aura beginning to fill in the blank spaces of it. "Either you shut up or I cut your body into pieces."

"Heh, whatever." Chile walked away.

"What about the Hunter, you prick." The girl snapped.

"Heh, we'll deal with that when we need to. We're trying to bring back the Order first." Chile waved off as Aquila let another 'tsk' of annoyance out of her mouth. "And do keep your sword away from me. I wouldn't like a trash touch me. Better yet kill me."

"You..."

"Come now, Aquila. We're going back to her Majesty."

"Hmph, I'll follow you for her sake this time." She spoke with annoyance in her tone. "And that pesky Hunter won't be in her way by the time I reached my full potential."

"Indeed, it would be a shame if you turned out to be a failure." The woman growled at her 'friend'.

"Quiet you, little insolent-!" A golden spear with gems covering it stopped her in her tracks as her shock and surprise caused her to stumble and fall on her rear.

"I wouldn't speak like that if I were you." He let out a scoff. "I've reach half of my true potential. It's enough to end your miserable state, ya know?" He grinned as the woman finally surrendered on trash talking. "Good. Now come, we're going there now. We have an important meeting in our hands."

"What?"

"We'll be making more and more associates, my darling." The woman twitched her eyes as she followed him.

* * *

 **Record Ended**

 **Last Recorded: 1st January 2022; 23:59**

 **Continue?**

 **(** Y **/** N **)**

 **(Y/** N **)**

* * *

 **And that's it for today! Gotta say this is a lot better than the previous version! Shame that it needed to be taken down. But anyways, here's the kaijin(s) of the Chapter.**

* * *

 **Kaijin(s) of the Day:**

* * *

 **Kaijin Name: Inferno Hercules Beetle**

 **Kaijin Type: Pawn**

 **Kaijin Ranking: Advanced Pawn**

 **Owner: Chile**

 **Powers: Sword-like spikes, unshown pyrokinesis, dual exoskeleton material swords(Enough to cut steel like a piece of wood being chopped by an axe)**

 **Status: Destroyed**

* * *

 **Kaijin Name: Chile, Chilean Stag Beetle**

 **Kaijin Type: Renegade Bond**

 **Kaijin Ranking: Leader of the Insects**

 **Powers: Unknown**

 **Status: Active**

* * *

 **Kaijin Name: Aquila, Golden Eagle**

 **Kaijin Type: Renegade Bond**

 **Kaijin Ranking: Leader of the Avians**

 **Powers: Wind Gust, others unknown**

 **Status: Active**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider of the Day:**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Cryo - Cryo Form**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: B**

 **Endurance: A**

 **Agility: B+**

 **Magic: A**

 **Luck: B+**

 **Finishers: B**

 **Weapons:**

 **Blue-Steel Long Sword**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Cryo -Nova Form**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: A**

 **Endurance: A+**

 **Agility: C+**

 **Magic: A**

 **Luck: C**

 **Finishers: A**

 **Weapons:**

 **Hot-Steel Katana**

 **Obsidian-Black Katana**

* * *

 **Well that's all for today! See ya all next time!**

* * *

 **Next Time on Kamen Rider Cryo: Reloaded!:**

"Nii-san?"

"Cryo? I'm not him."

"Who the hell are you!?"

"I'm none of your concern."

"Hen...Shin."

 **A New Rider? Who am I?**

"Ore wa...Kamen Rider ka janai."

 **See ya Next Ride**


End file.
